To Return a Memory
by Fiery Hope
Summary: Three Generations! That's what Thea's mother told her just as she was about to enter the time portal. Now Thea has gone back seventeen years into the past where she has to discover who her father is so that she may save future generations.
1. Prologue Back to When

**Prologue – Back to When**  


_What's past is prologue._ - William Shakespeare

_October 25, 2014_

He was leaving.

It was dark out when she felt the rustle of sheets as he removed himself from the warm, comfortable bed. She breathed deep, trying to block out all the horrible things that might happen to him on the mission. She turned over and saw him going about the bedroom, gathering all his material possessions.

He dressed silently, not wanting to wake his sleeping wife. He heard her move. _Too late_, he thought. He looked and saw her form sitting in the bed. He went and sat next to her. He saw the tears on her cheeks and rubbed them with the tips of his thumb.

"Don't." He pleaded. She bent her head down.

"I can't help it," she whispered and this time her helplessness had risen to anger. "I can't let you go. I won't!" She exclaimed as she lunged herself onto him, holding him tight.

He returned the feelings and circled his strong arms around her. "You have to," he said softly.

"But what if…" she started, but he interrupted her.

"We can't live our lives on 'what-ifs'. If you love me, you'll let me go." He felt bad; he hated using guilt, but he knew it was the only way she would listen. She leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"I do love you." She told him as she looked into his eyes. She wanted him to feel it. His response was a deep kiss that reached her soul. She had to let go; he was the only one who could save them.

She pulled back slowly as more tears came. He rose from the bed and grabbed his things. Before leaving the room, he turned and looked back one last time, trying to burn the image of his beautiful wife into his brain. She was his and that's all the reason he needed to go, to protect her and their unborn daughter.


	2. The Joy of Today

**Chapter 1 – The Joy of Today**

_The future is purchased by the present. - _Samuel Johnson

_September 1, 2009_

The ride was a bore.

It was a clear, sunny day when the scarlet, stem engine, Hogwarts Express roared through the countryside of northern England. Inside the train in Compartment B8 sat a 7TH year Gryffindor, Nora Kendrick.

Her strawberry blonde hair was straight and long. Her skin was of a peach complexion. She had a nice face; an interesting face with dark almond eyes and chapped lips. Her body type was average; Nora didn't think much of her looks. She wasn't beautiful, but then again, she wasn't butt-ugly.

Slowly, Nora removed her spectacles and reached up her arm. Her watch read fifteen till noon. She was supposed to report to the Head Compartment. For some screwed up reason, she had been chosen Head Girl. Why? Only Merlin knew.

She lazily detached herself from her comfortable position. Nora made the difficult trip to the Head Compartment. There she would meet up with the Head Boy where they would receive their duties for the following year, the last year.

When Nora walked inside, she was astonished. The interior of the Head Compartment was amazing, wonderful, almost…pure. It was decorated in a color of bright blue and shining sliver. A sectional couch took up most of the room, but off to the right was a small, mini bar.

Exactly two minutes later, a panting James Potter burst through the door. Nora's eyes widened at the sight of James.

_What in the name of Merlin is he doing here?_ She thought bitterly.

He lifted his head to reveal bright green eyes. A grin played across his lips as he casually ran a hand through his all-ready, unruly hair. Nora stood there with her mouth agape.

"Well, well, well," James mumbled. At the comment, Nora quickly shut her mouth.

"Surely…I mean…McGonagall would never…" Nora's words faded as James's smile expanded. "Damn," was all Nora said.

"I'll say. Now isn't this an ironic situation, me and you making Heads." Nora knew she was never going to live this down.

"Shut up, Potter." Nora was getting annoyed. Of all the people in Hogwarts, Potter was chosen Head Boy. If there was one person Nora could say she truly disliked, it was Potter. He was arrogant in the most egotistical way. Nora could handle a little arrogance; she was prone to it herself, but Potter took it to the edge.

Many years ago, his father, the famous Harry Potter, the fall of Voldemort, learned he was the Heir of Gryffindor. So naturally since Potter was his father's only child that meant the family fortune would be given to him. That was the problem. Nora knew Potter had never had to work a day in his life. Anything he wanted, he'd always been given. Nora knew she had to make the best of a bad situation.

"All right, let's get this over with. Do you have the instructions?" Nora asked as she made her way over to where Potter stood, leaning against the side of a wall. He reached down into his back pocket and removed a folded piece of paper. He handed it over to Nora. She unfolded it and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: minerva McGonagall (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Witches)

Dear Miss Kendrick and Mr. Potter,

Congratulations on your becoming this year's Head Girl and Boy. Enclosed you will find information on the responsibilities you are to perform while holding this high and achieved honor.

Yours sincerely,  
Severus Snape  
_Deputy Headmaster_

Prefect Meetings – 1:15 PM in the Prefect Compartment. Planning Special Events Organizing Quidditch Tournaments Planning Hogsmead Weekends.

"What a pain." Nora jumped at the voice being spoken so close to her ear.

While she had been reading the letter from Professor Snape, James had gone to stand behind her. Apparently, he hadn't had the time yet to read the letter himself. James chuckled at her anxiousness.

"Little jumpy, aren't we?" James asked sarcastically.

"Oh, stuff it, Potter!" Nora replied, grabbing hold of James by the shirtsleeve and dragging him out the door.  
"Where're we going?" James inquired with a hint of humor in his voice. "Finally decided you couldn't live another moment without snogging me, huh?" Nora rolled her eyes at his conceit.

"There is supposed to be a Prefect meeting in five minutes. Either we're there, or there's hell to pay. Which would you prefer?" James never had the chance to reply, for they had reached the Prefect Compartment.

All in all, the meeting had gone fairly well.

There was little doubt about what duties Prefects performed or whether they could do them well. They all seemed to be sensible-minded persons.

_So why had McGonagall chosen Potter as Head Boy?_ Nora thought. At best he was impractical, rude, annoying, everything a jerk can be.

"Anything else?" Potter asked aloud, interrupting Nora from her thoughts.

"We need to patrol the corridors, make sure everything's going smoothly."

"Oh." James muttered under his breath, just loud enough for Nora to hear.

"What? Don't think you can handle such a simple order." She intrigued sarcastically.

"Well, actually, I promised the guys I'd see them right after this whole thing was over. We need to discuss some…things."

"You mean pranks," Nora said exasperated. James grinned at her words. "Go on." He stood there, ogling at her. "Potter, what's your problem? I can patrol by myself."

"You're sure?" James was hesitant on letting Nora do all the work.

"If the train is attached by human eating demons from hell, I'll call you. Otherwise, I think I can handle it." James went for the exit, but was stopped at the door by Nora. "Oh, and Potter, one more thing." James turned. "Make sure those _things _you discuss, don't involve me."

"But the green hair was a classic." James defended against the magickal act of turning Nora's hair after she'd gotten him dentition last year.

Nora smiled sweetly, "As were the snakes in your bed." James scowled at the memory of waking up with a cobra crawling up his leg. Surprise registered next.

"Wait," James wasn't fully sure he'd understood her. "That was _you_?" Nora felt belittled by his shock that she could be so devious.

"I'm not as innocent as people think." Nora thought James would get mad and yell, but instead he laughed.

"You know, Kendrick, you're not so bad." James said as he made to leave.

"I never was." James heard Nora say as he shut the door to the Prefect Compartment.

_(So what do you think? Please review!)_


	3. Impossibilities

**Chapter 2 – Impossibilities**

_Out of the blue and into the black. - _Neil Young

_September 1, 2009_

She was home.

Nora knew as soon as her feet hit the hardwood floor that Hogwarts would forevermore remain home to her. The great castle seemed to become more magnificent every time another year came. But this year was different; it would be the last.

The students crowded into the Great Hall to await the sorting ceremony. Nora could remember her own, every detail, even now.

* * *

She hadn't been scared or scatter-brained, like some of the rest; she had remained confident and in control.

When her name was called she willed herself not to run out of the room, screaming. It wasn't everyday a talking hat was placed on your head to choose how your future would begin.

Nora easily glided onto the stool as Professor Snape somewhat forced the hat onto her head. When the hat spoke, she didn't move, hardly dared to breathe.

"Boldness is your best quality. Faith, yes, you have plenty of faith. Brains, ah, yes, you will go far in life. But which house to put you in? Better be RAVE…no!" Nora was worried. It seemed the hat would place her in Ravenclaw and then just as suddenly had changed its mind. "Tricky, very tricky. You will do great things, but I don't believe Ravenclaw would be the right choice in helping. Hufflepuff? No help there. Maybe Slytherin, but no. You couldn't. Better be GRYF! Yes! GRYFFINDOR!"

It seemed like a heavy burdened had been lifted from her shoulders.

When Nora took her seat along with the others, she looked up at the long table in the front where all the teachers sat. There was one more than should have been. An old man with a long beard and half moon spectacles. A twinkle showed in his bright blue eyes.

Minister of Magic Dumbledore, Nora supposed. She had overheard some of the older kids talking about how they had to be on their best behavior because Dumbledore was coming to watch the sorting ceremony of the new first years at Hogwarts.

Everyone knew he was just there to see whether Harry Potter's son would follow in his father's and grandfather's footsteps and make it into Gryffindor.

And of course, he had. The hat had barely been placed on James's head when it yelled the words everyone knew would come.

* * *

While they were waiting for the new first years to be brought in, Nora spoke with her friend, Henri Grayson, about James Potter being the Head boy.

Henri smiled to show pearly whites, where just three months ago braces had resided. She did have a nice smile with a dimple showing on her left cheek. Her hair was pulled back from her olive complexion face in a long, dark braid.

"James made Head Boy?" Henri laughed at the thought of Nora and James together. She wondered how long it would take the two of them to kill each other.

"You know you have to share a room with him?" Nora's head popped up at the comment. She'd forgotten about that little detail.

As Nora's thoughts spun from the idea of living with James, Snape led a large group of first years into the room. Nora took a deep breath and tried to focus on what was happening.

The first years stopped right before reaching the stool with the hat atop it. For a few seconds there was complete silence, then the hat opened a wide brim at the bottom and began to sing:

_"How to go about the Sorting  
I do know and we will see  
For I can tell you think  
I'm not very pretty.  
But judge me if you will  
Frankly, I don't care.  
For my one and only aim  
Is to tell where you ought to remain.  
Some years ago  
There were that which exist  
Four wizards of prominence  
Godric Gryffindor, boldest  
Yes, that was his trait  
A brave lad at heart  
One to never turn down a dare.  
The loyalty of Hufflepuff  
Is that of the truest stuff.  
Do not feel betrayed  
For this house it a safe stay.  
Ravenclaw with the minds  
The answers they always find.  
The wit and the wise  
Success when they rise.  
Salzar Slytherin was shrewd  
A very interesting dude  
He knew what he wanted  
And achieved it in the end.  
Now put me atop your head  
So we may find  
Where you will be led!"_

Now was the time when Nora zoned out as Snape took his stand at the front of the room with the long list of the new Hogwarts students. It wasn't until Henri nudged her in the side, much more roughly that she would have liked, that Nora came to life.

"What?" Nora whispered angrily. She rubbed her side. Most likely, she would have a bruise in the morning. When Nora looked into Henri's face, she found her friend's dark eyes huge with astonishment.

"Look." Nora directed her gaze to the front of the room. On the stool sat a petite girl with flowing, blonde hair. Her skin was pale and her eyes were bright with the excitement of events taking place. But there was something impossible about her. She looked exactly like a smaller version of Nora. A confused expression took upon Nora's face. She looked at Henri, as if to give an answer to this impracticality.

The hat spoke. "Mmm…this is very different. Very different, indeed. But it can not be. Certainly not in reality. It must be mistaken, although I do find two parts of a whole. Well, there is no doubt. GRYFFINDOR!"

The girl gracefully lowered herself from the stool. She then made her way over to the Gryffindor table. Just before she took her seat, she looked directly at Nora and…smiled?

"Nora?" Nora turned her attention to Henri. "What's going on? Do you have a little sister you never mentioned?"

Nora was speechless. What could she say? She really didn't know what to say. People were starting to look back and forth between Nora and the girl. They noticed the resemblance.

"No," Nora hesitated, "at least I don't think so." She put her head in her hands. How could this girl look so much like she did; it was genetically impossible. Wasn't it? And what was the deal with the smile? She wanted some answers.

After the first years were put into their rightful houses, Headmistress McGonagall had risen to her feet and all became silent. "Welcome!" She started. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin the banquet, I would like to say a few words. First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that."

McGonagall started directly at James and his group of friends who consisted of Adam Weasley and Hawkin Malfoy: the Maverick Marauders. Nora had never been a fan of the Maverick Marauders, or Rickders, as they sometimes liked to call themselves.

It was pathetic the way some of these girls acted when they were around. Sure, Nora would agree they were nice looking guys; hell, she would downright admit it. Of course, doing that had gotten her into more trouble than she cared to talk about.

* * *

After everyone had gone up to his or her dorm room, only Nora and James were left in the Great Hall. They were waiting for Professor Snape so he could lead them to the Head Dorm.

Nora was quite surprised when Professor Potter walked in, instead of Snape.

"Hello, James. Nice to see you again, Miss Kendrick" Harry stuck out his hand to shake Nora's.

"Likewise, sir," she gave him a true smile. Professor Potter had always been her favorite teacher. He understood what he taught and enjoyed his work. Harry then turned to James.

"What have you done?" He asked James. James stood there, smirking at his father.

"What makes you think I've done something?"

"What makes me think you haven't?" Harry replied. James spread out his hands, trying to look innocent.

"I swear I haven't done anything…yet."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." As the conversation between father and son took place, Nora noticed a great similarity in the two men.

While James's hair was lighter and he wore no spectacles, they seemed to have the same aura. James sat down on the Gryffindor banquet table.

"So what's up, Dad?" He asked.

"Well, your Aunt Hermione wrote to tell me she's thinking about taking Professor Filtwick's job when he retires next year." James nodded his head at the thought of his aunt teaching. She'd be great at it because Hermione Granger Weasley was a great witch.

Apparently, she was one of the few students in the history of Hogwarts to receive a perfect score on every N.E.W.T. she'd taken. James was taken out of his thoughts by the sound of Nora yawning.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

"Somewhat," Nora said, shrugging.

"All right, then. Follow me; I'll show you to your room."

* * *

The Head Dorm was located behind a grand picture of a mermaid.

"Password, please." The mermaid asked pleasantly. Her hair was a flowing mane of red and her skin was a creamy pale.

"Sabertail Ketchum Catril." Harry spoke.

"Welcome!" The mermaid said as she threw open painting. Nora and James were led into a beautiful common room decorated in the same colors as the Head Compartment. The moonlight shinning through the window brought out the glistering silver of the curtains.

Toward the right was a sitting area including a large couch and two resting chairs adorned in dark blue with a rare, oak coffee table. Across the room, on the left, a sizable desk sat in a sectional area. _Definitely meant for work_, Nora thought. Down the middle, Harry led them on a Gryffindor embroidered rug.

"McGonagall decided since this is the first time in…years that two students from the same house have been chosen as Head Girl and Boy, that we should honor you by presenting this rug." Harry explained.

"It's magnificent." Nora whispered. While she had been admiring the gorgeous carpet, she didn't notice the men had stopped. She ran into James and fell flat on her…

"All right there, Kendrick?" James asked, offering his hand. She politely refused. A wise man once said that pride was a foolish man's weakness or a woman's, in this case.

"Fine." She replied frankly as she lifted herself off the ground. Harry stopped and turned to his students.

"James, your room is up the stairs, to the left. Nora, the same and to the right."

"Yes, sir." Nora said as she hurriedly made her way there.

Father and son watched as the girl cautiously entered the room.

"Goodnight," she said as she shut the door. James and Harry turned to each other.

"See you tomorrow, Dad." James told Harry as he gave his old man a pat on the back. He then jogged up the steps two at a time toward his own room.

* * *

When Harry had returned to his office, he quickly scribbled a letter to his wife of twenty years. As he wrote, he looked at the picture he kept on his desk of Ginny.

Even at the age of forty-five, she was still a beautiful woman. Her hair was a soft red, with small strands of gray residing. She had mesmerizing eyes; little crows-feet were starting to form at the edge of her blue eyes. Her skin was like a creamy silk. Even now when they were a thousand miles apart, Harry could feel that skin burning under the touch of his hand. Merlin, how he missed her!

Luckily, it wouldn't be long until they saw each other again. His thoughts drifted back to his letter. The last line he wrote was: _I believe our son has met his match_.

_All my love,  
Harry_

_**(Well, hope you enjoyed the second installment. I don't care if Dumbledore did die. It's a fanfic and I'll make him live as long as possible. Please don't forget to review!)**_


End file.
